1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a display control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, more and more users are using a function called “multi-display” that causes a plurality of displays connected to an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC) to perform display as if the plurality of displays were a single display. If a user uses the multi-display function, the user can perform various operations using a display area that is difficult to obtain when a single display is used. There is therefore a possibility of improving operation efficiency, for example.
Given this situation, a technology to enable multi-display has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-241962 discloses a technology that enables multi-display by providing a laptop PC with a mechanism that enables displays to be attached and detached.